mapper_wars_u_mega_mapperafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
DWD
DWD to jedno z państw starożytnych. Jest często przedstawiane jako główny antagonista serii. Jego trzon ziem mieści się w Północnych Niemczech i Niderlandach. Jego stolicą był do I wojny mapperskiej Berlin, teraz jest to Hamburg. Jest to biedne, ale bardzo zmilitarozywane państwo Historia DWD DWD powstało w starożytności, rozwinięciem skrótu jest Dyktatura Wojskowa Drakenlandu. Jego początkowe ziemie to Niderlandy, Północne Niemcy, Dania i kolonie w Portugalii i w Maroko. W roku 1 był 3. najmocniejszym militarnie krajem Europy W roku 3 zanicjował rozbiór Imperium Enderwiderowskiego (1. rozbiór w dziejach), w rozbiorach uczestniczyło prócz DWD, Królestwo Culum i Fioletowa Republika. We wrześniu tego roku został podpisany pakt w Kopenhadze, kończący wojnę - DWD dostało południowe tereny Szwecji. W latach 4-7 DWD wzmocniło się militarnie, było 2. najmocniejszym krajem Europy W roku 9 został podpisany słynny sojusz Królestwa Culum z DWD. Rok 11 został zapisany krawawymi zgłoskami, bowiem to właśnie on rozpoczął I wojnę mapperską. Plan polegał na anszlusie RZPW przez DWD i Królestwo Culum, niestety Imperium Enderwiderowskie (chciało się zemścić za rok 3) i Królestwo Maximalne (najmocniejsze państwo wówczas w Europie, któremu nie na rękę było wzmacnianie się DWD) dołączyło do wojny po stronie RZPW. W kwietniu, gdy wojna się rozpoczęła wszystko wskazywało na sromotną przegraną DWD. Przez pierwsze 2 miesiące wojska RZPW prawie doszły do Berlina (ówczesnej stolicy). Przełom nastąpił w lipcu, gdy do wojny po stronie DWD przyłączyła się Republika Borgii, atakując poza tym Zieloną Republikę. W sierpniu kontrofensywa wyparła wojska przeciwne z DWD, a Borgia podbiła połowę Zielonej Republiki. We wrześniu do wojny po stronie RZPW dołączyła zdesperowana Mokroruś, chcąc się zemścić na Borgii za dołączenie do wojny (Borgia ślubowała dozgonną neutralność). W październiku do walki dołączyła Fioletowa Republika, stając po stronie DWD. W listopadzie wojska dalej brnęły w głąb Imperium Enderwiderowskiego, a Fioletowa Republika zaatkowała od północy Królestwo Maximalne. W grudniu do walki przyłączyło się Cesarstwo Afritalskie po stronie DWD i Republika Drotanu po stronie RZPW. Mimo, to walka tych dwóch państw trwała zaledwie miesiąc, w styczniu 12 roku oba państwa wyszły z wojny. Luty zapisał się tym, że do wojny po stronie RZPW dołączyła Republika Grekaustroju. Poza tym, wojska DWD zaczęły zyskiwać przewagę. W marcu cała Zielona Republika była już okupowana, a wojska szły co raz dalej. W kwietniu Królestwo Culum zaproponowało pokój, jednak RZPW się nie zgodziło, do wojny wrócił Drotan, po stronie RZPW. W maju zatwierdzono jednak przerwę od wojny. W lipcu DWD zkolonizowało resztę Maroka. Sierpień był końcem tymczasowego pokoju. Wrzesień posuwał front DWD. W październiku Imperium Enderwiderowskie skapitulowało. Listopad jeszcze bardziej posunął front. W grudniu Drotan został wyparty z Italii, RZPW było już prawie całkowicie okupowane, Królestwo Maximalne traciło coraz bardziej. W styczniu roku 13 skapitulowało Mokroruś i RZPW. Grekustrój i Królestwo Maximalne broniło się na ostatkach sił, zaś Drotan wysyłał wojska do Imperium Maximalnego, ale sam nie uczestniczył w walce. W lutym Królestwo Maximalne ogłosiło pełną mobilizację. W marcu Borgia zaproponowała pokój ponownie, jednak Królestwo Maximalne zrobiło coś niespodziewanego... Sprzedało Krym za pomoc w walce. W kwietniu do walki dołączyło Cesarstwo Cyberyjskie. W maju na Berlin została zrzucona bomba atomowa, co niezwykle osłabiło DWD. Królestwo Culum przejęło władzę nad wojskami. W czerwcu Grekustrój dalej był podbijany, jednak Królestwo Maximalne odzyskało trochę ziem. W lipcu została ogłoszona pełna mobilizacja w DWD, Grekustrój był prawie podbity, zaś Królestwo Maximalne wciąż odzyskiwało ziemie. W sierpniu Grekustrój podpisał kapitulację. Zaś Królestwo Maximalne odzyskiwało coraz większe połacie terenu. Wrzesień był podobny do Sierpnia. Niestety, w Październiku, w RZPW wybuchło powstanie. W listopadzie odzyskiwanie ziem coraz bardziej się rozrastało, Drotan wrócił do Italii. Grudzień rozpoczął powstanie w Mokrorusi i Grekustroju. W styczniu 14 roku Królestwo Maximalne było całkowicie wyzwolone. W lutym niemal całe ziemie Mokrorusi były już wyzwolone. Marzec był miesiącem wyzwolenia ostatnich ziem Drotańskich i Mokroruskich. W kwietniu wyzwolono całkowicie Grekustrój, RZPW i Zieloną Republikę, a co raz więcej ziem traciła Borgia. W maju doszło do porozumienia Królestwa Culum z Imperium Maximalnym. Królestwo zdradziło DWD, w zamian za pokój. W czerwcu kapitulację podpisała Borgia, odbita została Zielona Republika, kapitulację podpisała Fioletowa Republika. 6.07.14 15:36; podpisany został układ w Helsinkach. DWD straciło ziemie szwedzkie, Danię, kolonie w Portugalii i Maroko. Dodatkowo kraj po wojnie był najbiedniejszym krajem w Europie, posiadał bardzo małe wojska, skażone tereny wschodnie. Lata 14-20 były najciemniejszymi latami w historii DWD. Kraj otrząsnął się w 21 roku, nazwał Królestwo Culum podłymi zdrajcami, swoje ostatnie pieniądze wydał w wojsko. Był wtedy militarnie na 6. miejscu. W roku 24 DWD zaatkowało Zieloną Republikę. W roku 25 te ziemie zostały włączone jako kolonie DWD. Lata 26-36 były dla DWD latami odnowy gospodarczej (lata 32-36 są nazywane wiosną ludów, gdyż zaczęło się mnożyć wiele państw). W roku 38 czuć było dym nowego konfliktu. II wojna mapperska zbliżała się. DWD postanowiło wybrać z dwojga złego Unię Ławeczkową, niż Unię Mocarstw. W 43 roku Unia N, Unia Enderwiderowska i Unia Mocarstw połączyły się w Zjednoczoną Unię. Wojna rozpoczęła się w sierpniu 46 roku, Gotlandia zaczęła wypierać Królestwo Maximalne z Portugalii, DWD zabrało trochę Culum i RZPW, Juziolandia zabrała kawałek Imperium NW, ale straciła trochę ziem od Imperium Maximalnego. Wrzesień posuwał się w podobną stronę, Imperium Maximalne straciło kolonie w Portugalii. W październiku prawie połowa ziem Królestwa Culum była zajęta przez przez DWD. Listopad posuwał front dalej. W grudniu do wojny po stronie ławeczek dołączyła Mokroruś. W styczniu 47 kapitulację podpisało Królestwo Culum. W lutym zaś RZPW skapitulowało. W marcu został podpisany Złoty Traktat Belgradzki kończący II wojnę mapperską. DWD anektowało prawie całe Królestwo Culum i większość ziem RZPW i Imperium Enderwiderowskiego. Lata 47-52 to okres rozwoju dla DWD. Kraj stał się potęgą europejską. W 52 roku DWD chciało zacząć odkażanie obwodu Berlińskiego. Jednak Imperium Enderwiderowskie wystrzeliło w jego stronę bomby atomowe. Wtedy okazało się, że DWD budowało od roku 14 na ostatkach pieniędzy tarcze antyatomowe. Imperium SHN, Fioletowa Republika i DWD zniszczyło Imperium Enderwiderowskie, a w 53 roku Imperium już nie istniało na mapach. W 54 roku DWD założyło swoją własną Unię - Unię Śródeuropejską. W 59 roku RZPW kupiło za 3,5 mln $ wschód swoich dawnych ziem. W 62 roku do Unii Śródeuropejskiej przyłączyła się potęga gospodarcza - Grekustrój. Wygląd flagi DWD DWD miało flagę czerwono-żółto-niebieską, w środku miało fontannę z koroną, a po jej prawej i lewej stronie stały lwy. Cechy charakteru DWD DWD było przede wszystkim krajem bardzo zawistnym, dążacym do własnych celów, właściwie nie miało prawdziwych sojuszników. Szło przede wszystkim w militarię. Kraj był rządzony twardą ręką. Umie się uczyć na własnych błędach. Dynastie, które rządziły Drakenią: Rakitijowie: Draken Wielki i jego przodkowie (900 pne - 8 ne) Rakitijowie byli pierwszą dynastią Drakenii. Rządzili aż do przewrotu Murchenberga. Pojawili się w Europie ok. IX w. p.k.c. Byli jednym z najbogatszych rodów w Dalmacji, w tamtym momencie najbardziej rozwiniętym regionie świata. Zajmowali czołową pozycję w handlu w Split, w najludniejszym mieście Europy tamtych czasów (400k mieszkańców). Około VI w. p.k.c. opuścili to miasto z dużą sumą bogactw, kierując się na wschód, w głąb Półwyspu Bałkańskiego. Przyczyną decyzji był wielki kryzys gospodarczy który dotknął wybrzeża Morza Adriatyckiego w tamtym czasie. Wraz z 200 najemnikami docierają nad Dunaj, gdzie zakładają swoją niewielką osadę z dworkiem w środku lasu - Belgrad. Rakitijowie stworzyli wielką farmę, na której wraz z najemnikami hodowali plony. Rakitijowie w pewnym momencie mieli nadmiar plonów. Żyli jednak odizolowani i nie mieli szans na powrót do Split i ich sprzedanie. Drogę tą uniemożliwiali tubylcy, którzy otoczyli Belgrad od świata zewnętrzego, łupiąc go. Pewnego dnia jednak, Rakitijowie rozdają plony tubylcom. Dzikusy postanowili bronić Belgrad przed innymi tubylcami w zamian za żywność. Mówimy tu o początku tzw. państwa Rakitijowskiego. W III wieku pkc, do Belgradu zaczęli przybywać kupcy i osadnicy. Tubylcy zaczęli przyjmować kulturę, stając się Rakitijowczykami. Podbijają ziemie wokół Belgradu. W 150 r pkc miasto osiąga liczebność 30 tysięcy mieszkańców, stając się największym miastem regionu. Rakitijowie postanawiają kontynuować ekspansję na północ, opanawując Wojwodinę. Rakitijowie postanawiają kontynuować ekspansję na północ, w górę Dunaju. Około 110 r pkc żołnierze dochodzą do ruin Budy, miasta sprzed Wojny, Której Nazwy nie Wolno Wymawiać. Koło ruin budują osadę - Peszt. Powstałe miasto szybko staje się nową siedzibą Rakitijów. W roku 80 pkc państwo osiąga szczyt potęgi, kolonizując wiele terenów. Rakitij Sravinov rządzi w Budapeszcie aż do swojej śmierci w 55 pkc. W 73 pkc urodził się największy dowódca w historii Drakenii - Rakitij Draken. Po śmierci Sravinova dochodzi do secesji. Pravinov, młodszy brat Sravinova chce rządzić państwem. Północną część udaje się jednak Drakenowi obronić. Podział na Państwo Budyjskie i Belgradzkie. Rok później Pravinov umiera, do władzy w Państwie Belgradzkim dochodzi jego syn, Pravinovic. W 29 pkc Draken traci Budę, stolicę Państwa Budyjskiego (od tego czasu mówi się o państwie pradrakeńskim). W 25 pkc wybucha wojna między Państwem Pravinovickim a Państwem Pradrakeńskim. Draken przegrywa tą wojnę. Uchodzi ze swym ludem z Bałkan. Droga trwa aż 8 lat. Dopiero w 13 pkc Draken buduje 3 grody, na podstawie której utworzy się państwowość Drakenii - Hamburg, Berlin i Kopenhagę. W 8 roku ginie Draken Wielki w swoim państwie, które stworzył wraz z garstką żołnierzy i z miejscowymi. Tak rozpoczął właśnie swoją historię. Pochowany w Kopenhadze. Rakitij Sitkov (8 - 13) Sitkov doszedł do władzy po śmierci Drakena w 8. roku. Często nazywany jest najgorszym władcą z dynastii Rakitjów. Był dosyć młody, miał zaledwie 22 lata (ur. 14 r pne). Był mężczyzną snobistycznym i egocentrycznym. W młodości został wzięty za zakładnika podczas podróży po Królestwie Culum. Został uratowany dopiero ok. 6 r. pne. Skutkiem tego był fakt, iż Sitkov mówił z wyraźnym Culumskim akcentem. Wygody na dworze w Paryżu doprowadziły do wykreowania charakteru chłodnego. Nie lubił bólu. W 2 r ne został ponownie wysłany na dwór w Paryżu, tym razem jako Naczelny Ambasador Drakenii. Był jednym z pomysłodawców Rozbioru Enderwiderowskiego. W 4 r. Sitkov wrócił do Drakenii. Mimo olbrzymiego długu publicznego rozkazał mieszkańcom Berlina wybudować dla niego pałac. Pomysł ten został chłodno przyjęty przez jego ojca. Sitkov wiedział że stan zdrowotny jego ojca (w tamtym momencie miał on ok. 75 lat) pogarsza się. Wysłał go na peryferie, do Kopenhagi, samemu przejmując władzę regencyjną. Draken chciał powierzyć władzę młodszemu synowi, Ivanovowi. Podczas władzy regencyjnej Sitkov dokonał wiele złego, kolektywizując pola rolnicze i nacjonalizując fabryki. Wybuchały zamieszki tłumione przez wojsko. Sytuacja była niestabilna. Sitkov chcąc uspokoić sytuację zapewnił ludziom dostęp do władzy w państwie. Poprzez wojsko. De facto, dopiero od władzy Sitkova w 8 roku mówimy o Dyktaturze Wojskowej Drakenii. Sitkov w 9. roku podpisał sojusz z Ludwikiem I Sprytnym (z: 56 pne - 10), z którym przez bycie ambasadorem był w dobrych relacjach. Rok później Ludwik I Sprytny umiera, zaś do władzy dochodzi jego syn, przyjaciel Sitkova - Judasz I. Judasz i Sitkov lubili się, gdyż mieli podobne charaktery, często zapraszali się na wielkie imprezy, podczas gdy ludność pod pałacem w Berlinie głodowała. Podczas jednej z takich imprez zabrakło ulubionego pieczywa Sitkova - bułki "wielkopolskiej". Wściekły Sitkov rozstrzelał całą służbę. Okazało się, że RZPW widząc zły stan kraju Drakeńskiego wstrzymała eksport żywności do tego kraju i nałożyła na nie sankcje. Ironicznie ta jedna bułeczka spowodowała największą dotychczas wojnę. W czasie wojny Sitkov siedział w swoim pałacu, a realną władzę wojskową sprawował jego brat. Do marca roku 13 funkcjonowało to całkiem nieźle, jednak w kwietniu została zrzucona na Berlin bomba atomowa. Sitkovowi udało się cudem przeżyć wybuch. Zamknął się w bunkrze, w którym siedział aż do 18 roku, w którym jedna z grup ratowniczych znalazła go. Sitkov stanął przed sądem wojskowym za zdradę stanu i tchórzostwo. Został skazany na karę śmierci, ale jego młodszy brat skorzystał z prawa łaski i wygnał go z DWD. Sitkov został na dworze króla Judasza I (r: 10-28, ż:22 pne - 28) do jego śmierci w 28 roku. Gdy do władzy doszedł syn Judasza I, Henryk I Sitkov został wygnany z dworu Paryskiego. Dalsze jego dzieje nie są do końca znane. Najprawdopodobniej ruszył na południowy wschód, do Borgii, potem do Italii, do Drotanu. Spędził tam kolejne 10 lat swojego życia. Około 38 roku przeprawił się przez Adriatyk, liczył że na dworze Rakitijów Pravinovicowych znajdzie schronienie na starość. Ostatecznie i stamtąd został wygnany. Około 41 roku osiedlił się na wschodzie Faronii. Poślubił ponoć, jako 55-latek nieznaną Faronijkę z arystokrackiego rodu. Urodziła im się córka. Sitkov zmarł najprawdopodobniej w 44 roku, jako 58-latek w Medgidzie. Krążą plotki, iż w dynastii rządzącej Nargandią płynie krew Sitkova. Rakitij Ivanov (13-56) Ivanov od urodzenia był zupełnym przeciwieństwem starszego brata. Różnili się niemalże we wszystkim. Sitkov był blondynem, zawsze uśmiechniętym, zabójczo przystojnym, zaś Ivanov był brunetem, chudszym i wyższym. Urodą nie grzeszył, jednak zaskakujące było jak w ciele takiego chuderlaka mieści się tyle siły. Ivanov urodził się już w Drakenii, najprawdopodobniej w Hamburgu ok. 10 r pne. Dwór go nie interesował. Biegał po lasach, bawił się z innymi dziećmi. Ojciec zawsze patrzył na niego z aprobatą. Jako jedenastolatek polował dla dworu na zwierzynę. Jego umiejętności strzeleckie zostały przekształcone w umiejętności wojskowe. Pierwszą wyprawą wojenną w której uczestniczył był rozbiór Enderwiderii. Wrócił do kraju, jako czternastolatek okryty glorią za zasługi w wojnie. Ojciec wysłał go do Szkoły Wojskowej w Lyonie. Po trzyletnim pobycie, po usłyszeniu informacji o ciężkim stanie ojca wrócił do DWD. W 7 roku przyjechał do ojca, do Kopenhagi. Spędził z nim ostatnie miesiące życia Wielkiego Wodza Rakitijowskiego. Ojciec zmarł w roku 8. Ivanov po jego śmierci ruszył na dwór do Berlina. Przyrzekł ojcu, że powstrzyma starszego brata przed zniszczeniem kraju. Ivanovowi nie spodobało się zachowanie brata, który nie przyjechał na pogrzeb ojca, a zamiast tego marnotrawił majątek. Ivanov działał przeciwko swojemu bratu i jego polityce nadwornej, przez co w 9 roku został wygnany z Berlina. Co ciekawe, Ivanov nigdy nie złamał rozkazu (do końca życia omijał to miasto szerokim łukiem). Swoje miejsce znalazł w Hamburgu, gdzie legitymując się swym nazwiskiem zdobył sporą władzę w garnizonie. Jako 21-latek zdobył stopień pułkownika. Ivanov w czasie wojny został posłany na front wschodni. Walczył w RZPW, Mokrorusi i Królestwie Maxistondzkim. Jako 23-latek zdobył stopień generała. Wybuch bomby atomowej w Berlinie w kwietniu 13 r. doprowadził do wycofania się genialnego generała do DWD, gdzie zajął fotel Dyktatora Drakenii w czerwcu 13 r. Ivanov był bardzo niezadowolony marginalnym traktowaniem go przez króla Judasza I, który w tamtym momencie przejął dowodzenie wojskami. Ivanov ogłosił projekt Wielkiej Mobilizacji ale kraj był osłabiony fatalnymi rządami Sitkova. Klęska była nieunikniona. Zdrada Judasza I w maju 14 r. przelała czarę goryczy. DWD przegrało wojnę. Ivanov nie popadł jednak w depresję. Często jest nazywany najlepszym władcą z dynastii Rakitijów (oprócz swojego ojca), a czasem nawet najlepszym władcą w ogóle. Rozpoczął powolny proces naprawy kraju. Dokonał wielu przyszłościowych inwestycji (tarcze antyatomowe). Wiele pieniędzy przeznaczał na armię. Kraj nie był rajem na ziemi, ale był silny. Bez wątpienia, to Ivanov jest twórcą kultury dzisiejszej Drakenii. Dokonał wielu rzeczy antydemokratycznych, ale wzmocnił państwo. Stworzył potężną propagandę. Drakenia stała się pod jego rządami państwem militarnym. W 24 roku dokonał aneksji Zielonej Republiki. Do 36 roku dokonał odnowy gospodarczej. Podczas rządów zacieśnił stosunki z Republiką Gotolandii i Juziolandii i wybaczył Cyberii atak na DWD w czasie I WM. Po wygranej II WM kraj wszedł w swoje złote lata. W 51 roku zakończył budowę tarcz antyatomowych i rozpoczął odkażanie Berlina. W 52 roku dokonał II rozbioru Enderwiderii. W 53 roku założył Unię Śródeuropejską. Z publicznych występów wycofał się rok później. Zmarł w roku 56. Nazywany często Odnowicielem. Pochowany w Hamburgu. Rakitij Mormanov (56 - 101) Mormanov urodził się w 29 roku. Był jedynym synem Ivanova. Z wyglądu przypominał swojego dziada. Wysoki na dwa metry, barczysty. Bardzo mrukowaty. Nosił ciemną brodę. Był wychowywany przez ojca. Jego dzieciństwo było dosyć normalne. Mormanov dosyć dobrze czuł się i na dworze i w wojnie. Walczył w czasie II WM i II Rozbioru Enderwiderowskiego. Doszedł do władzy jako w 56, jako w pełni wyedukowany młodzieniec. Początek jego rządów wskazywał na władcę liberalnego, dającego swobody w porównaniu do ojca. Wzmocnił gospodarkę sprzedając w 58 roku Wielkopolskę i Pomorze Gdańskie RZPW. Początek jego rządów nazywany jest epoką dominacji. W 62 roku nawiązał przyjazne stosunki z najbogatszym krajem świata - Grekustrojem. W DWD nie brakowało niczego, panował dostatek i szczęście jak nigdy wcześniej. W 63 roku stworzył autonomię kraju podbitego przez ojca - Dyktaturę Wojskową Zieleni (DWZ). Rok później doszło do pojednania Rakitijów Pravinovicovych i Drakenowych. Liberalizm Mormanova został powstrzymany przez wojsko. Sztab Generalny kończył pławienie się w luksusach. Doszło do powstania w imię powrotu niespokojnych rządów na wzór ojca. Powstańcy dogadali się ostatecznie z Mormanovem. Dostali podwyżki i wiele ulg. Kryzys w Dostatku trwał do 67 roku. Wszyscy przywódcy powstania zostali zamordowani do 70 roku. Druga połowa lat 60. stała więc pod znakiem tłumienia konfliktów wewnętrznych. Mormanov zachował postawę neutralną podczas działań niepodległościowych Enderwiderii. W 70 roku zakończył projekt oczyszczania okręgu Berlińskiego. Wiedział, że wojsku trzeba wojny. Zaatakował więc Brandenburgię Mokroruską, zdobywając ją po dość krótkiej wojnie. Po tej wojnie był stawiany wraz z Flehem I jako najbardziej wpływowa persona świata. Problemy wewnętrzne w latach 64-67 sprawiły jednak, iż po 73, Afritali wyprzedziło cywilizacyjnie DWD. Nadeszły czasy chłodnej kalkulacji, kto jest potężniejszy. Mormanov w 77 podpisał sojusz z Fioletową Republiką. Sytuacja zmieniła się nieco po śmierci Fleha I w 80. Do władzy doszedł dosyć narwany Matthew I Młody. W 85 roku wsparł Grekustrój w wojnie z Martinią. W 86 roku Unia Cesarska upadła, a do Unii Śródeuropejskiej dołączyło Afritali. Mormanov stworzył imperium nie do zatrzymania. Jego charakter sporo zmienił się jednak od początku rządów. To nie był ten sympatyczny młody mężczyzna. Chłodna kalkulacja go zmieniła. W 88 roku, Mormanov pokonał Cesarstwo Północy. W 89 roku powstał sojusz wymierzony w niego. W 93 roku Matthew Młody pokłócił się z już dość starym Mormanovem (64 lata), dołączając do Konfederacji. Mormanov odegrał wielką rolę podczas III WM, po czym zmarł w 101 roku. Rakitij Floranov (101 - 106) Urodzony w 51 roku, pierworodny syn Mormanova. Wyglądowo przypominał nieco swojego ojca z wyjątkiem faktu, iż był od niego dużo niższy (miał zaledwie 168 cm). Był wychowywany przez służbę swojego dziada w pierwszych latach swego życia. W 53 roku został wzięty do Sztokholmu, gdzie do śmierci Ivanova zajmował się nim ojciec. Później Floranov, jako sześciolatek trafił do Sztokholmskiej szkółki wojskowej. Wyszedł z niej dopiero w roku 66. Pierwszym zadaniem podpułkownika Floranova było stłumienie niepokoi w Szwecji w czasie kryzysu w dostatku. Bunty były tam bardzo słabe, toteż zadanie okazało się dosyć banalne. Floranov po wykonaniu zadania pojechał na dwór w Hamburgu. Przebywał tam do 77 roku. W 73 roku poślubił bogatą Grekustrojkę - Niaannę Vlahanovą, córkę ówczesnego prezydenta Grekustroju. Urodził im się syn - Horanov. Niaanna zmarła jednak już w 76 roku, w skutek rzadkiej choroby. W 77 roku z woli ojca, Floranov zostaje wysłany jako ambasador do Helsinek, na dwór prezydenta Fioletowej Republiki Gorgye Miyukon'a. Przebywa tam do 83 roku, poślubiając tam jedną z dworzanek (zmarła bezdzietnie w 87 roku). Floranov wrócił do Hamburga, skąd został wysłany do Sztokholmu. Pełnił władzę namiestnika Szwecji do 87 roku. W tym samym roku skończył Wolfsburską Akademię Oficerską, otrzymując tytuł generała. Prowadził armie Drakeńskie w czasie wojny z NWX w 88 roku. Po wojnie przejął władzę jako generał nowego dystryktu w Rosji. Przebywał w Workucie aż do rozpoczęcia III WM. W czasie wojny z rozkazu ojca przebywał w Hamburgu, gdzie pełnił służbę jako Tymczasowy Naczelnik Wszechstolicy. Dyktatorem został w roku 101, jako 50-latek. Mimo swojego świetnego wykształcenia i całej masy doświadczenia rządy Floranova nie były świetne. Stworzył wiele obozów pracy dla wrogów politycznych i etnicznych. W 104 roku kupił ziemie na północy Rosji od Afritali. Wiele obozów jest jego imienia. Zmarł w 106 roku. Rakitij Horanov (106-123) Horanov został urodzony w roku 74, jako jedyny syn Floranova. Mimo iż od początku miał zostać następcą tronu, był traktowany dosyć marginalnie. Już jako trzylatek został oddzielony od ojca, i gdy on ruszył do Helsinek, mały Horanov został w Hamburgu. Przebywał tam dosyć długo, bo aż do roku 86. Był wychowywany przez dworzanów jego dziada. W wieku 12 lat do jego wychowania został wyznaczony jego stryj, dwudziestoletni Rakitij Goranov (ur. 66), pełniący funkcję namiestnika władzy Drakeńskiej w Holandii. Wuj go szczerze nienawidził, po nieudanej próbie zabójstwa młodego Horanova, w 90 roku, Horanov wrócił do Hamburga. Został zarządcą dworu aż do 96 roku. Gdy w 96. roku Floranov wrócił do Hamburga, Horanov został jego doradcą. W 97 roku urodził mu się jego jedyny syn, Sitkov II, jako syn jednej z dworzanek. Po zakończeniu wojny dopiero został wysłany do Iberii, by tam pełnić władzę jako namiestnik. Miał jednak tylko 5 lat praktyk za sobą w chwili przejęcia władzy, a zastał kraj w fatalnym stanie. Floranov swoimi autorytarnymi rządami doprowadził kraj do niepokojów wewnętrznych. Popularność zyskiwały bogate rody żołnierskie, takie jak Gharunowie czy Murchenbergowie. Mormanov prowadził bowiem dosyć ciekawą politykę nadawania ziem w zamian za dokonania żołnierskie. Co więcej, mniejszości narodowościowe były tępione przez nacjonalistów Drakeńskich w Hiszpanii i Francji (Gotolandczycy i Culumczycy), czemu władze się stanowczo sprzeciwiały. Horanov nie pomógł swoim kuzynom z WKM 36 podczas ataku Lechitów na ich kolonię w roku 107. Zajął się tłumieniem konfliktów wewnętrznych, co mu nie za bardzo wychodziło. Zignorował przejęcie władzy w Faronii przez Nargandczyków. Ta decyzja była opłakana w skutkach, gdyż niepokoje wewnętrzne tylko przybierały na sile, a w 110 roku Nargandia zaatakowała WKM 36. Sytuacja ta jest jedną z najbrutalniejszych w historii. Nargandia atakując WKM, mordowała wszystkich - palono, gwałcono, zabijano. Gdy do Belgradu weszła armia Nargandzka, dzieciom kazano popełnić samobójstwo. Cała reszta rodziny Rakitijów Pravinovicowych została brutalnie zamordowana przez Nargandczyków. Głowa wielkiego księcia była niesiona na przodzie armii zdobywającej ostatnie, północne tereny WKM-u. Jeden z niewielkich książąt, powołując się na dość chwiejne roszczenia uznał się księciem WKM-u, spadkobiercą Rakitijów Pravinovicowych. Zaczął rozmowy z królem Nargandii w sprawie pokoju na warunkach bycia marionetką. Ten jednak, podczas rozmów odciął mu łeb, rozstrzeliwując 16 tysięcy losowych WKM-owców za zniewagę dla "narodu Nargandzkiego". Sytuacja ta do teraz jest tuszowana przez media światowe, gdyż nie zgadza się ona z dzisiejszym wizerunkiem Nargandii. Rakitij Horanov stał się więc jedynym spadkobiercą w prostej linii ojca Drakena, a ród Rakitijów Pravinovicowych wygasł. Mimo uzyskania w 111 roku tytułu Wielkiego Księcia WKM 36, tytuł pozostał jedynie tytułem. WKM-owcy migrowali do DWD, ale znacznie większa część po prostu została w Nargandii. Sytuacja była opłakana w DWD. Horanov zdecydował się na pierwszy, znaczny krok w polityce zagranicznej - podpisał pakt o nieagresję z Afritali na okres 25 lat. Miał choć jednego sojusznika, choć problemy leżały głównie w polityce wewnętrznej. Wiosną 112 roku strajki sięgnęły swojego zenitu, przeradzając się w faktyczny bunt. We Francji bojówki Culumskie przejęły Paryż. Wojska Drakeńskie dokonały na nich mordu, przez co Horanov zyskał dodatkową dezaprobatę od swoich wujów. Największe strajki wybuchły jednak w Berlinie i w Hamburgu, gdzie ludność strzelała do wojska. Bunty były tak rozległe, że Horanov musiał poprosić kogoś z zewnątrz po pomoc - trafiło na premiera Borgii Giuuno Fiilano. Do jesieni stłumiono bunty ludności, część niesłusznie skazanych wypuszczono z obozów, zaś buntownicy zostali do nich wysłani. Giuuno Fiilano podpisali na jesień sojusz. W zimie jednak znowu wybuchły bunty, tym razem wujów Horanova. Ten traktował ich bowiem dość marginalnie. Należy bowiem zauważyć że Mormanov, dziad Horanova miał aż 13 dzieci - 5 synów i 8 córek. Wujowie Horanova to: - Goranov urodzony w roku 66, wychowawca Horanova, na tamten moment 46 lat. - Miranov urodzony w roku 77, lat 35. - Kolanov urodzony w roku 88, lat 24. - Mutanov urodzony w roku 96, lat 16. Horanovovi udało się złapać ich wszystkich i wsadzić do więzienia. Spotkało się to jednak ze sporym niesmakiem bogatych rodów żołnierskich, rozpoczęto więc rozmowy między Horanovem a wujami. Początkowo Horanov zaczął od wymuszenia zrzeczenia się tronu przez stryjów. Ci jednak, na ten pomysł nie przystali. Horanov był wściekły. Ostatecznie udało się wytargować z braćmi 5-letnie zawieszenie broni i wysłanie Goranova w formie ambasadora do DWZ, na dwór Dietharta Milkitrija. Inni bracia dostali wolną rękę na swoje działania. Nadszedł rok 113. Horanov wiedział że to jedyna szansa na zapewnienie tronu swojemu synowi. Rozpoczął rokowania pokojowe z mniejszością Gotolandzką. Udzielił schronienia rządowi emigracyjnemu Juziolandzkiemu i Fioletowemu. W kwietniu doszło do słynnego spotkania w Norymbergii, w którym doszło do podpisania Planu Marionetkowego. Plan przedstawiał się dosyć jasno - do 163 roku rządy Gotolandzki, Fioletowy i Juziolandzki mają zdobyć swoje ziemie etniczne. DWD zapewni im wsparcie militarne w zamian za 50% zdobytych ziem. Dodatkowo, DWD daje im tymczasowe miejsce do zorganizowania się - dla Juziolandii były to kresy zachodnie (Pomorze Szczecińskie i Wieleckie, Wielkopolska zachodnia, część Czech i Miśnia), dla Gotolandii Portugalia i Galicja, zaś dla Fioletowej Republiki Dania. Mianował swoich wujów na "wojewodów" tych autonomii (kazał im sprawdzać, czy w autonomiach dobrze przebiega praca i czy nie działają one na niekorzyść DWD). Miranov został wysłany do Juziolandii, Kolanov do Gotolandii, zaś Mutanov do Fioletowej Republiki. Lata 113-116 to lata odnowy dla DWD, był to złoty okres rządów Horanova. W 117 roku skończył się traktat, co zostało uczczone II Spotkaniem w Norymberdze. Horanov myślał, że wujowie są zadowoleni z ról jakie im powierzył. Wujowie na spotkaniu się stawili, odmówili jednak oficjalnego przedłużenia kontraktu, rzucając jakąś krótką przysięgę na chwałę DWD. Horanov w tym samym roku postanowił porządnie zreformizować armię, po raz pierwszy od 17 lat. Ludzie przerażeni jednak makabrycznymi doniesieniami z rządów poprzednika zaczęli formować sojusze obronne w obawie przed DWD. Działania Unii Ochrony Świata godziły nieco w niezależność DWD, jednak nie miało ono nic do powiedzenia. Horanov w czasie renesansu sztuki w 120 roku, zablokował obrazy nawołujące do buntów przeciwko władzy, czym chciał zapobiec przed kolejnymi buntami ludności. Spotkało się to jednak z medialną nagonką na "cenzurę w DWD". Rządy emigracyjne zbierały powoli swoje ludności, szykując się na pierwsze ataki. W 122 roku doszło do Tajnego Spotkania w Bilbao, w którym uczestniczyły rządy emigracyjne, oraz wujowie Horanova. Namówili oni rządy do buntu przeciwko Horanovovi. Choć był to pomysł idiotyczny i brudny aż do szpiku kości, Goranov użył bardzo dobrych zdolności debatorskich, przez co rządy zgodziły się na bunt. Do buntu doszło w czasie wiosny 123 roku. Goranov spotkał się z Peterem Falkenem, czołowym terrorystą niepodległościowym w DWZ. Falken odsiadywał dożywocie za podjudzanie ludzi do buntu w czasie III WM. Goranov, bez wiedzy władz DWZ postanowił pomóc Falkenowi w ucieczce. Falken doprowadził do zamachu stanu, zabijając Milkitrija. Rozpoczął się wielki bunt. Horanov, usłyszawszy o buncie zamknął się w swoim pokoju, gdzie siedział dwa tygodnie. Jego syn, Sitkov II, przejął władzę w jego imieniu. Sitkov II był człowiekiem brutalnym, nie chciał rozmawiać ze zdrajcami. Rozkazał wojsku strzelać, mordując nawet strajkujących cywilów. O pomoc zwrócił się do Fiilano, ten jednak odmówił z powodu tego, iż był dosyć niepopularnym władcą. Sitkov wpadł w szał, zrywając porozumienie z Borgią. W pierwszym miesiącu zginął Kolanov, zabity przez Gotolandczyka popierającego Drakeńskie rządy. Miał 35 lat (88-123). W drugim miesiącu wojny, Horanov wrócił do władania krajem. Sitkov jawnie krytykował politykę swego ojca, nazywając go słabym i bojącym się rozlewu krwi. Walki wewnętrzne przeniosły się więc nawet do dworu. Sitkov II powoli przechylał zwycięstwo na swoją stronę w tej sytuacji, jedynie przegrywając z wojskami Zielonych. Trzeciego miesiąca wojny, w nieznanych okolicznościach (prawdopodobnie w podobnych okolicznościach, co Kolanov) zginął Goranov, główny przeciwnik polityki swojego bratanka. Miał 57 lat (66-123). Mutanov słysząc o doniesieniach postanowił ulotnić się z Fioletowej Republiki. Udało mu się przedrzeć na południe. Nie znamy jego dalszych losów. Prawdopodobnie dożył spokojnej starości na Italii, umierając około roku 160, co czyni go ostatnim znanym Rakitijem. Jedynym Rakitijem który walczył ze swoim bratankiem był teraz 46-letni Miranov, który był do pewnego czasu szanowany w Juziolandii. Jednak i on został zamordowany na przełomie 123 i 124 roku po wygnaniu z Juziolandii na wniosek ludzi prawdopodobnie przez jakiegoś Drakeńczyka. UOŚ zareagowało na niekorzyść DWD. To była klęska kompletna. Horanov zmarł niedługo potem. Według oficjalnej wersji z lat 30., mającej na celu oczyścić wizerunek ojca Sitkova, zginął on w niewielkich potyczkach z Juziolandczykami w Hamburgu. Najprawdopodobniej jednak, popełnił samobójstwo lub został otruty przez własnego syna. Horanov był władcą posiadającym masę pecha. Był dość inteligentny, ale brakowało mu zdecydowania, choć niektóre decyzje polityczne były bardzo dobre. Prawdziwy dyktator miał dopiero jednak zalśnić... Rakitij Sitkov II (123 - 141) Sitkov II urodził się w 97 roku, jako syn Horanova i bliżej nieznanej Hamburskiej dworzanki. Do trzeciego roku życia był wychowywany częściowo przez ojca, a częściowo przez dwór. Po wojnie jednak, w 101 roku jego ojciec wyjechał sprawować władzę w Iberii. Wychowaniem Sitkova zajął się jego dziad, Floranov. Sitkov przejął bardzo dużo złych cech od swojego dziada - przede wszystkim przeświadczenie, iż wszelkie spory wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne należy rozwiązywać siłą. Po śmierci dziada do Hamburga wrócił jego ojciec. Sitkov II miał wychowywać się pod okiem swojego ojca, ucząc się teorii rządzenia krajem do 109 roku. Pózniej miał zostać posłany do słynnej Wolfsburskiej Akademii Wojskowej. Sytuacja wewnętrzna była jednak bardzo nieciekawa i Sitkov został wysłany do Zamkniętej Strefy za Hamburgiem, gdzie trenował wojskowo do 16. roku życia. Sitkov po niedługim czasie na dworze został wysłany do Wolfsburskiej Akademii Oficerskiej, którą skończył w 115 roku, otrzymując tytuł pułkownika. Sitkov wrócił na dwór w Hamburgu. Przebywał tam naprawdopodobniej do roku 118, po czym został najprawdopodobniej wysłany na Dwór Murchenbergów w Monachium, gdzie najprawdopodobniej zaprzyjaźnił się z Hansenem, późniejszym pierwszym Naczelnikiem NWFD. Sitkov został jednak niespodziewanie wygnany z Monachium w roku 120, prawdopodobnie w konsekwencji działań cenzury Horanova. To działanie znacznie ochłodziło stosunki rodu Murchenbergów z Rakitijami. Sitkov II wrócił do Hamburga. Ojciec proponował mu wyjechanie na inne dwory żołnierskie, jednak Sitkov ustawicznie odmawiał. Następca tronu miał bowiem bardzo silny charakter, zazwyczaj zwyciężał w licznych kłótniach z ojcem. W 121 roku Sitkov stał się jednym z czołowych doradców swego ojca, uzyskując jednocześnie tytuł generała. W roku 123, po wybuchu Wielkiego Buntu przejął realną władzę nad DWD. Władza wróciła jeszcze do ojca, jednak Sitkov uzyskał spore poparcie lojalistów Rakitijowskich, znacznie większe od jego słabego ojca. W październiku 123 roku Sitkov II zostaje VII dykatatorem DWD.Kategoria:WKM36 Kategoria:NWFD Kategoria:Rakitijczycy